


A Mourning Period

by Halibugz



Series: I Need You Alive [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Father-Son Relationship, Historically Inaccurate, I did so much research, I feel like I did, Washingdad, based off herowndeliverance's au, but i tried, i kinda wish there was a fight, lets overthrow the government, timeline is probably wrong too, wait did I actually mention Patsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: The one where Jacky dies.





	A Mourning Period

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so long as you come home at the end of the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944084) by [herowndeliverance (atheilen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheilen/pseuds/herowndeliverance). 



_November, 1781_

Everyone noticed how George and Alexander disappeared suddenly in early November of 1781. There wasn’t any major fighting anymore; there was surrender just a few weeks ago. Even so, there were surrender treaties to work out. General Washington and his right-hand man to suddenly disappear in the dead of night caused a stir in their camp and confusion among even their closest allies. 

“What’s going on?” Burr pressed. He had always felt slighted from the conversation. When he tried to speak with Washington about military strategy, he had been interrupted by Hamilton being called in instead. After that, Hamilton was Washington’s right-hand man with no experience on the matter. When Burr wanted to hear the conversation between Washington and Hamilton after Lee’s duel, he was sent away with the other General for medical attention. Burr didn’t feel as badly about that one; Lee needed a medic. But he was never included in what was going on in Washington’s head. Somehow, Hamilton always had a front row seat to such things. 

“General Washington’s son fell ill during the night,” Lafayette explained. He had already somewhat guessed the relationship between George and Alexander. After all, Alex was a close friend of his. He had been at the young man’s wedding and had been the one to convince George into letting him have his own command. He had sent hints about his suspicions and they were never turned down by George. “He and Alexander left to take him to Virginia. 

“John?” Burr had met General Washington’s son on occasion. He was another aide, but more of a civilian aide. Burr was vaguely aware of him having a few children. Of course the General would be concerned if his son were to become ill. It wasn’t like he was leaving too much; Lafayette could work on the treaties well enough. But why did Alex go too? Wouldn’t he be more valuable to work on the treaties alongside Lafayette? After all, his skill with the quill was undeniable. “Do you think he’s going to make it?” 

“I don’t know.” Lafayette couldn’t be very optimistic when George and Alex had left their posts to take John all the way back to Virginia. To die at home. 

_“General Washington, Sir!” The tent entrance flapped open as a medic came rushing in, interrupting Washington, Lafayette, and Hamilton. They were trying to come up with ideas for the treaties they would be presenting to the British._

_“What is it?” George asked. He was a bit irritated at the interruption, but he tried not to let it show._

_“It’s your son.” George and Alexander didn’t hesitate, dashing to the medical tent with Lafayette on their heels._

_“Jacky?!” George called as soon as he entered the tent, finding his step-son laying on one of the cots. His coloring looked awful; he was pale and had a rash covering his skin. His hair was slick against his forehead coated in sweat and his eyes seemed out of focus._

_“Dad...” Jacky trailed off. George clasped his hand while Alex grabbed the other, causing the brothers to make eye_ _contact. “Alex_ _...”_

_“You had to go and get sick on me,_ _huh, Jacky_ _?” Alexander had seen this kind of fever before. He remembered the scent of death so clearly from when his own mother had died with him in her arms._

_“I’m sick?”_

_“You’re going to be okay, Jacky,” George_ _said, more_ _to himself than to his son. He was terrified; he couldn’t lose_ _any more_ _children. Not after they had already lost Patsy._

_“Sir, can I speak with you?” the medic asked, pulling George away. He didn’t want to leave, but Alexander was still by his brother’s side. He would be fine alone for a moment, and even if he wasn’t, Alex would call him back before the final moments._

_“What does he have?” George wanted to know if Jacky really_ would  _get out of this. Would he make it out of this war alive? Would he even make it home to die with his family?_

_“Camp fever,” the medic replied ominously. George didn’t know whether to sigh, scream, cry, or just hug his son and do all of it. Jacky wasn’t going to make it. “I suggest taking him home. Let him go with family and be comfortable.” George nodded. He returned to his children, Alexander looking up at him_ _expectantly_ _. But he already knew Jacky was done for._

_“We’re taking him home,” George announced. Alex nodded, and wiped at unshed tears in his eyes. He was so sick of losing his family. Even if Jacky was his step-brother, even if he hadn’t known Jacky until he was twelve – and by then Jacky was fifteen – this was still his brother who he spent years with. And after losing Patty, after having to leave his brother James, after never knowing his brother Peter, Alexander was sick of losing his family._

* * *

They were gone for a few days. There was no word until they reappeared just as suddenly as they had disappeared. Only this time, they returned with one less person. Of course Lafayette had taken over seamlessly, and he wanted to give George more time to recover from the obvious death of his son. But George wanted to return to work immediately. So did Alex. 

“Alexander?” Lafayette asked, concerned with the bags under his friend’s eyes. It was possible that Alex was taking this even harder than George, but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe George was better at handling his emotions, or masking them. Maybe Alexander hadn’t grown into that ability yet. Though, Lafayette had seen Alexander try to hide his feelings before; they always did come out when drunk. “Come to my tent tonight,  _oui_ _?”_

“Sure.” Lafayette was relieved that he didn’t have to fight his friend to take a break and come see him. Not wanting to press his luck, he didn’t bother Alexander or George while they concentrated on their work. Burr was curious, but didn’t pry much either. Even though father and son focused their energy on the treaties they were drafting, the energy of the room wasn’t at its normal levels. 

“Enough of this,” George announced after hours of going over the treaties. They hadn’t been making any substantial progress ever since they returned. George didn’t know what he expected. Alexander’s brains that were so important to this were fried; his own thoughts were clouded by thoughts of his child. He hadn't even had proper time to mourn his son, nor Alexander for his brother. They needed a break. “Alexander, go take a rest.”

“We’re not done here,” Alex protested. He didn’t want to stop! He wanted to continue to work on the treaties until they were done. They had already lost time taking Jacky back to Virginia. 

“Go, Alexander. I’m not telling you again.” George didn’t have the energy to deal with his son’s tantrum.  _The only son he had left._

Alexander huffed as Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come with me,  _mon_ _ami_ _,_ we will drink.” Alexander seemed to relent and nodded. That didn’t sound like a bad idea to George either, pulling a bottle of whiskey out of his desk and pouring himself a drink as Alexander and Lafayette left the tent. 

“You’re back!” Hercules was surprised. He had asked all the same questions as Burr and received the same answers, but he wasn’t sure why Alex had gone off in the first place. He had the same thoughts as Burr; it wasn’t beneficial for the General’s right-hand man to disappear with him during the treaties. It was better for Alexander to stay and work on their treaty instead. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered. He wasn’t in his usual merry mood. He was still hit hard by what happened in Virginia. 

“Sit down,  _mon_ _ami_ _,_ let us have a drink,” Lafayette suggested. He had Alexander sit down on one of the cots before pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He let Alex take the first swig. 

“Your English has gotten better,” Alexander commented as he passed the whiskey over to Lafayette. 

“ _Merci._ ” After spending so much time in the colonies, his English was certainly improving, but he did like to lapse back to French whenever he could. He didn’t have much opportunity unless he was with Alexander. 

“What are we drinking to?” Hercules asked when the whiskey was handed to him. He felt like he was left out of something. Lafayette and Alexander seemed to share knowing looks. 

“My brother is dead,” Alex muttered, letting his head fall into his hands. His brother. His brother was dead. Step-brother, yes, but he was still his brother. They had still spent their summers together.

“James?” Hercules was aware of James Hamilton Junior. Alexander had spoken about him briefly; said he was still back on the island that he was born on. But that didn’t make sense; how would word have gotten to Alexander? It wasn’t like he had any other family that would have sent a letter. 

“Jacky,” Alexander admitted. “My...my step-brother. John Parke Custis.” 

“The General’s kid?” Hercules’ eyes widened. He had met John briefly. He was a civilian aide to Washington, so he spent the most time with Washington’s other aides. Hercules knew that included Alexander, but he had never really seen the two interact. But if Alexander was referring to Washington’s son as his step-brother...

“George Washington is my father.” Now it was Lafayette’s turn to be surprised. He had assumed for a while, but he didn’t think his friend would actually admit to anything. 

“What do you mean?” Now Hercules was looking Alexander up and down. Did they look alike? Did they have the same features? Was this why Alex was promoted to Washington’s right-hand man so quickly without any sort of interview? 

“You both know I’m a bastard.” Alex had told them some time ago. It wasn’t entirely a secret; a lot of people knew that he was born illegitimate. “Before my mother died, she wrote to Washington and told him that he was my father. He came to get me after she died and ended up taking me back to Virginia with him. I was twelve. I left Virginia to go to New York to try and get into Princeton when I met you.” 

“You’re... _Washington’s_ kid?” Hercules wasn’t sure if he could believe what he was hearing. He had made friends with the General’s kid. He had been hanging around the General’s kid this whole time. There were so many questions that Hercules wanted to ask. But then he realized that what Alex had said was true; he had just lost a brother. And he seemed pretty torn up about it. He slapped a hand on Alexander’s back. “I’m sorry about your brother.” If Alexander couldn’t mourn here; he wouldn’t be able to anywhere. 

“Thanks, Herc.” Alex seemed to lighten up a bit at that. Or maybe it was that he had admitted the secret he had been harboring. Either way, his body wasn’t quite as tense as it was before. 

“Come here,  _mon petit lion_ ,” Lafayette said as he pulled Alexander to lean onto him. 

“Thanks, you guys.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much fucking research for this. So George Washington’s step-son, John Parke Custis, died from camp fever after the Battle of Yorktown. He was in Yorktown when it happened and was taken to Virginia where he died at his aunt’s house with his mother by his side. I don’t think George Washington was actually there, but that’s something I twisted creatively. I mean, Alexander Hamilton isn’t actually Washington’s bio son, but that didn’t stop me from writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, my computer is still broken and I’m drowning in art assignments for school. But yay nude model on Monday (not really yay I’m terrified). If you guys want to see what I’m up to, I’m posting daily drawings on my instagram @Halibugzart. 
> 
> And John wasn’t there because he was in South Carolina, but I kept wanting to write him in for some reason.


End file.
